Lonewolf Humphrey
by Crystal The Lone Wolf
Summary: I wanted to try this so ya Humhrey is a lonewolf but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wanna try this Humphrey the Lone wolf stuff So yas ima give it a try and duns worry for you kate and humphrey fans They be together in time and something else becomes humphrey what is it finds out will he still be a lonewolf or not **

It starts off when humphrey was leaving because he thought that she was marrying Garth so he left on the train

Humphreys Pov

"Well this is it good bye Jasper"I said with a small tear rolling down my"New day starts when im off this train"I said falling asleep

**Back at jasper you guys should no kate it sorta freaking out so ya **

I woke up after what seems like 5 days on the train and I had no fucking clue at where i was(**Hes not in sawtooth:) so where is he i duns know keep reading if your dare:D )**

"Well I think I should get off"I said and I jumped off"And saw some dogs doing something behind a fence with a person yelling**(hmm some should know and hes in a city of Gletto not really a place i dont know but its where the train passes through)"**What the fuck"I said and just sat there and watched until they were finished**(Hmm) **and I got up and walked around with people jumping away and I was just walking around trying to get to know this place and soon it became dark so I was wondering around and I soon found a place on a building so I just slept there for the night.

Next day

I woke up to the sun shining in my face so I got up"I wonder if those dogs are doing that stuff they were doining yesterday"I said and I went to the same spot I was at and watched them do what they were doing and I was spotted a few times but I didnt run away I just sat their and stared

**Back In Jasper**

Kates Pov

"Hey mom its been Six Days I dont think hes coming back"I said"Dont worry dear he will"Eve said hugging me"Okay mom Ill give him 3 more days if he doesnt show up im going after him"I said"You aint going anywhere without Hutch Cando Lily and Garth"Eve said"Okay mom"I said and went to sleep

**(Duns worry garth and lil are matesXD)**

time skip(already)

1 year later

"Kate Its been a year already we need to head home"Hutch said"And where do you think we can go to get back quicker"Cando said "The city"Hutch said"THATS IT"I yelled"Wait you dont think he really went in there"Cando said"We havent checked their yet remember"I said"Ya but he could be long gone and somewhere far far far far away"Garth said"I agree with Garth kate"Lily said"Its worth a shot you know"I said"Fine but if any of us get captured its on you"Hutch said

Humphreys Pov

I was finally asked after the 60th day by the leader of that some sort of training facility if i wanted to join because almost everyday I was sitting there in that same spot just watching them and after I was asked if i wanted to join I became fast brave strong and alot more"Well Humphrey how do you like it here"Slet asked"Its good Captain"I said"Well Humphrey you should know sooner or later were gon"He was about to finish but we were called to get in the SUVS that had K9 units on them"Okay boys lets roll"The Human said

Sooner or later we were at a place with police everywehre surrounding a Bank**(of course lol)**"Hey Captain"I said"Ya what is it"He asked"Why are we here"I asked"To help capture the criminals"He said pointing to the people in masks"Well why dont we go get them now"I said heading to the side of the building"HEY WHERE YOU GOING"He yelled but came after me"COVER SLET GET BACK HERE'The Human called**(Cover is now Humphreys Nickname)**"Kid whered you go"He said looking up to see Humphrey climbing a ladder(how)"Kid your going to get in so much trouble"Slet said chuckling and following Humphrey"What do you think your doing kid"He said"Im getting the robbers"I said laughing and going down an air vent and followed by Slet

Kates Pov

"Hey guys whats that flashing blue light"I said"I dont know"Hutch said"Lets go check it out"I said"Okay"The rest said in unsion and they went over there but stayed away and watched and heard someone say"Those damn dogs whered they go"One said"Cover and Slet will be back dont worry to much Jake"another said"Fine but they are going to be in alot of trouble "Jake said"Now now Slet probably chased cover to get him back you know that Cover is still new so ya go easy on them Jake"the other said"Fine Lake"Jake said"okay back to business"Lake said

Humphreys Pov

Okay kid lets get them"Slet said"Okay you go for the one on the left Ill go for the right"I said and we both jumped the two dudes and we launched on them and flew out the banks front windows and rolling and finally landed and we were on the top of both of them growling"Well that was unsuspected"One robber said"agreed"The other said"Well that was unpredictable"Jake said"Okay boys cuff them"Lake said and the cops cuffed them"Well that went well"I said chuckling"You got that right"Slet said chuckling as well"COVER SLET"Jake yelled"Uh oh"me and slet said at the same time"Good boys"Jake said petting us"Well that was wierd"I said when jake orderd us to get in the SUV"Yep"Slet said and we headed back to the station

Kates Pov

"What the fuck"I said as we saw two dogs jump out the bank and rolling down and lands on top of the two dudes"Wow"Hutch said amazed"Who was that"I said"How the fuck should we know"Hutch said starring at them and watching them get in the vehicles and leaving"Hey guys I miss Humphrey"I said "Ya we know Kate"Lily said hugging me.

Humphreys Pov

"Well this was and interesting day"I said"Hey Cover you wanna take a walk around the city"Kelpt said"Sure why not"I said and we went for a walk

30mins later

"So Klept how did you get in the force"I asked"I was a pup when i was put in"He said"Oh we"i was about to finish until i bumped into someone"Oomph ugh sorry"I said looking up to see it was a tan wolf(You guys no who)"No it was my bad"She said"Well see ya cando Hutch whered yal go"She said and wondered off"You know her"Klept asked"Nope "I said"Well lets continue our walk"I continued"Well Cover do you like it here"He asked"Yes I sure do its really fun"I said"whats so great about it"He asked"I just dont know"I said and we continued until i bumped into someone else(lily)"Whats with me bumping into people"I said getting up to see a white wolf"My bad i was looking for my sister"She said"Is she tan and amber eyes"I said"Yes why"She asked"She went that way"I said pointing the way"Well this days interesting"Klept said"I know"i said yet bumping into a redish wolf(garth)"Again"i said"Sorry im lo"He said but paused"Um white wolf violet eyes and tan wolf amber eyes"I said but he nodded"Howd you know and um do i know you"They went that way and I hope not"I said and pointed the way"He sounded like he knew you"Klept said"I hope not"I said"Well lets keep walking"He said and I yet again bumped into another wolf(Hutch)"WHAT THE FUCK"I yelled "RED WOLF GREEN EYES WHITE WOLF VIOLET EYS TAN WOLF AMBER EYES WHEN THAT WAY AND NO I DONT KNOW YOU"I yelled all the things that the wolf was about to say and he ran off to the direction that I pointed"I swear if i"i was about to finish until i bumped into another wolf (candou) and i yelled the same things over again"Calm down Cover we should head home"Klept said and headed the way i pointed all them wolfs"Really we got to go that way"I said annyoied"Yes we do"He said

We went that way and I saw all them wolves talking about me"Its strange I think i know him"one of them said"Ugh"I said and heard an alarm go off"Klept"I said"I know"He said and we ran right through them and they looked at us wide eyed and followed us"There"I said pointing to a gas station and we ran up there and pounced on the two dudes"Shit"One of them said and we knocked them out then the police came and saw me and klept just starring them down"So you guys got here before we did"One officer said and they bagged them up and we hopped in the back seat

Kates pov

"Guys where have you been"I said"Um we were lost"All them said in unsion"But the wierdest was that dog that we ran into"Garth said"It think i know him"he continued and i heard"Klept"I know"and all of a sudden the two we met ran right through us so we decided to follow and to our suprise when we got there we saw them pouncing on two dudes and soon the police arrived and they hopped in the back seat.

Humphreys Pov

"Well this day has gotten great"I said"Sure has"Klept said as we entered the station and hopped out and went to the rooms where we sleep and I fell asleep

Next day

We were woken up by a call because it was another bank robbery"Man will this be fun"I said and we all hopped in the SUVS"Okay listen up well do what we did last time when there was a bank robbery"Slet said"Yes sir"We all said"

20 mins later  
"OKay ready go"He said and we all went to the side of the bank and did what i did last time at least 7 dogs and 7 robbers(What are the odds)"Okay you guys ready to pounce"I said"Yes"They said"Okay NOW"I yelled and we pounced and we all went through the windows of the bank yet again and we were on top of the people"Damn how the hell did some dogs get us down"One said"Oh shut up it was your idea to rob something"The other said and all we heard was cheering and all of us got a day off the next day if we wanted to but we got a collar with a mic on it just in case we were needed

Next day

All the dogs i hung out with(aka german sheperds) had a day off"So guys what you want to do today"I said bored out of my mind"Why dont we go for a walk"Shelp said"Sure why not"we all said and all 10 of us got up and went outside and started to walk around town"Hey guys"I said"Ya what is it"Glept said"Can we go a different way"I said seeing those wolfs we encountered the other day"Why what is it"Helt said"Its those wolfs again"I said pointing to the talking wolves"Oh you know them"Shelpt said"I hope not"I said and it was to late to turn we all bumped into them"Why"I said and we all got up"Ugh this is so fucking stupid"I said"Hey its you"Garth said pointing at me"Ugh what now did you loose someone in your group again"I said annyod that i ran into them again"You dont have to be so rude about it"Kate said"Ya whatever"I said and me and my group headed off"Well whats got into him"Lily said"I dont know"The others said(time) "Cover why were you so rude to them"Shelp said"I dont want to talk about it"I said because I remeberd them now"Okay buy you can always tell us were a group you know"She said"I know but lets get over this"I said and we all continued our walk until i saw someone take a womens purse"Guys get him"I said taking off and we all pounced on the one guy(Wtf 10 dogs on 1 person thats how you gang up on someone lol i think)"Well take him to the station you take the purse back to the women"Slet said"Okay"I said and took the purse back to the women.

"Oh thank you boy"The women said and left and I went back to the station and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 im having typing problems so yas srry if something is mispelled or doesnt mkes sence thats y so ya lols and i knew it lol whats so interesting i duns get it lol why am i talking to my self QUIT IT LOLwtf and **

Next day

Humphreys pov

"The sweet smell of the morning"I said"Well well someones up early than usual"Slet said"Well captain Ive been thinking about the day I joined you guys"I said"Oh you mean when I walked up to you and asked why you were always here when we were training"He said"Ya that day"I said"By the way you never told me why you sat there and watched us"He said"You guys just fascinated me"I said chuckling"Well you know if it wasnt for me you wouldnt be here right"He said"Ya I know"I said smiling"And I thank you"i continued"Kid"He was about to finish until we were called yet again to get in the SUVs"Well we gotta run"He said"Ya"I said and we went to the SUVs and headed to where we were going witch this time was a business building and at least 20 robbers with stolen mititary weapons and masks on"Wow what now"I said

We just sat their waiting for back up and more K9s to come so we can go in their and take them out 10 mins later the K9 chief for the other squad came to us"So what do we do"He said"Ask him"Slet said pointing to me"Him really hes a recruit"He said laughing"Ya but this recruit can kick your ass unless you want to fucking do this"I said to which he growled"Fine"He said"Okay heres what we should do"I said and told them what to do and we all went to the side of the building and saw a ladder(Really) and we got to the top of the building and went through the air vents"Okay"I said and everyone split up some went down to the lower parts and I stayed up on the top becasue i only saw one on the top floor"There he is"I said and lunged at him witch accidentaly caused us to fly out the window(Oh fuck)"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT"I yelled doing front flips and the guy shooting in mid air at some of the cops who ducked and i sorta got hit but it was a scrape and then i landed ontop of the guy killing him and went black.

Slets Pov

_CRASH_"What was that"I heard when I tackled the guy I wanted and seeing humphrey falling from the top floor and hearing him say"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT" Oh shit"I said and knocked the guy out and dragged him along with the rest of the guys dragging theirs and when we got outside the cops cuffed the unconcious guys and we all ran over to humphrey who was smiling but knocked out"Holy shit"I said"The kids got guts i think"Klept said"Well hes still alive"I said picking him up on my back and layed him next to Jake who checked him"Well hes okay but we got to get him to the station"He said to lake"Well lets go"He said putting humphrey in the SUV and quickly drove back to the station where they pulled humphrey out and took him to the vet that was in the station"Well hes going to be okay but when he wakes up hell be out of commision for at least 10 weeks"The vet said witch I winced at that not knowing why but one our best comrades was out"Well do you know when hell wake up"Jake said"In probably 5 hours"He said"WEll i hope you dont mind but it looks like the gang wants to stay is that okay"He asked"Sure why not'He said

So about 5 hours passed and Humphrey actually woke up

Humpheys Pov  
"Ugh where am I"I said in pain"Well the vet"someone said said"What happened and who are you"I said**(oh noez not this ...)**"Wait who am I you got to be joking"He said"Nope who are you"I said again"Im your chief Captain Slet of the K9 units you know the one who got you in this unit"He said again"Well sorry I dont know you"I said again"All i know is im in this unit or I wouldnt be in this vest"I continued"Oh my gosh you really dont know who we are do you"He said witch i shook my head and was about to get up but when i tried i winced in pain"Woah you cant go anywhere man not like this"He said again but I tried again this time I got to my feet but winced again i tried over and over but failed until i tried one last time and i was up and jumped down only to fumble a bit witch shocked Slet(um idk how thats possible but okay)"Um kid i dont think you should be walking"He said again"Why not"I said sitting down"Uh the vet said you couldnt walk for at least 10 weeks"He said"I dont care the pain doesnt hurt that much"I said and got up and walked off "Wow this kid is not normal"He said witch i laughed because i heard him and went on somewehre

Kates Pov**(Thxs Justin for the oc man)**

"Hey guys have you found him"I said"No but that one wolf that one wolf"Garth said"what"I said"He looks like him doesnt he"He said again"he does but he doesnt know us but if that was him he wouldve gave us a hint you know"I said"Ya true"I said"Im going to keep looking"I said heading off and I searched for about 30mins until i bumped into somewolf**(Des name Conor ****male fur bright white eyes black build buff personality a nice and friendly and doesnt put up with bullcrap)**"Oomph"I said"Oh sorry miss"He said"Oh no no it was my bad I wasnt looking"I said looking at the wolf"Names Conor"he said"Mine kate"I said"Well its nice seeing you"He said"WAIT"I yelled"Ya what is it"he asked"Do you know someone named Humphrey"I asked"Ya why"He said"Is he greyish silver with blue eyes and white underbelly"I asked"Yes why"Can you take me to him"I asked"Ya sure but I dont think well be able to actually see him"He said"I dont care i just want to know where he is"I said"okay then follow me"He said and he took me to this some sort of building with those cars with blue lights came out in top speed"Wait you mean hes in their"I said shocked"Yep"He said"Holy crap"I said**(How long how long -sigh- in time in time)**"You helped us alot"I said"Dont mention it"He said and was about to walk away"Hey can you join us"I asked"ya sure"He said and followed me back to the gang"GUYS WE FOUND HIM"I yelled"What really no joke"Hutch said"Yes all thanks to him"I said pointing to Conor"Well lets go get him"lily said happy that she gets to see her best friend again

Humphreys Pov

As i was walking I then came to someone that as well knew me but i didnt know them"Cover whats up man"He said"Um do I know you"I said to them"Its me Klept"He said"Um i dont know you"I said again"Amnesia aye"He said"Well then your nicknames Cover you got that and Im klept"He said"KLEPT QUIT TRYING TO GET HIM TO REMEMBER IT WONT WORK"I heard someone yell"Fine but its our loss"Klept said"Ugh when will they learn"I heard him say"UM can you tell me this"I said"ya what is it"He said

**Well damns well like i said in time and how long well find out chpt 3 will be here soon so ya and really WHATS INTERESTING PLZ DO TELL lol why caps i duns know and what does humphrey have to say i dont know stay tuned people lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chpt 3**

**We left off with humphrey about to say something right well here we go continuation of humpheys pov and dont complain about to many robberys thats what cops do so ya and eat donuts lol mmmm donuts-mouth waters-**

"Can you tell me how i got here and who i am"I asked"Your names humphrey and you got here by train like you said and your nickname is cover because well you covered me by an attack by another cop dog who got put down"He said"Oh i"I said"Well what do we got to do now"I continued"Well we wait"he said"For"I was about to finish until we were called but i was told to stay but i got in any ways"I told you to stay"Slet said"Ya I say Im coming"I said"Fine"He said

We then arrived at another bank robbery at least 30 men inside with weapons and about 70 hostages"Well what do we do"I said"WE have to wait for the other dogs to get here and we see what you can do"He said"Wait me really"I said"Yes your the top dog"He said"Uh okay"I said trying to remeber something"Okay their here"He said"Okay Slet what do we do"One said"I dont knwo ask him"He said pointing to me"The air vents"I said as I sorta rememberd what I did and do"Huh so you can remember stuff"I heard Slet say"Okay boyz go get em"Jake said"Lets go"I said and we all went to the side of the buidling and went up tot he top of the roof and headed down the air vents where I accidentally bumped my head"Ow I said"And rememberd all the stuff except(well you guys know all but kate and them like i said in time my friends in time he will remember)"Okay down we go"I said and leapted down and went prone as with the others and alot of hostiges saw us but the robbers payed attention to the cops and started to demand stuff"Okay ready"I said"Yes"They all said"GET THEM"I said and we all pounced on the robbers and yet again flew out the window(Seriously quit pouncing so hard)"Okay cuff em"I heard someone say"Good boys"Another said

And when everything was done we all were told that we could have a day off and with that Me Slet and Klept Started waling"HEy guys"I said to them"Hey cover"Slet said"Hey I remember stuff now"I said"Really now"Slet said"Yep but only to the part where I joined yal"I said"Well Lets go for a walk"He said"Okay"Me and Klept said and we walked for about an hour until we saw some wolfs coming up to us"thats him"I heard one of them say"Wait witch one"I heard another"The one with grey duh all the others are sheperds"I heard again then I saw one of them run towards me and pounced me witch reflexed and i kicked her off and got in a defence stand"Ow"I heard her say"Hey what was that for"I heard the others say"What do you mean she tackled me"I said "That doesnt give you the right to kick her off"The red one said(Garth)"Look im sorry but if you think im someone you know I dont know you"I said then slet walked over to them and wispered"amnesia"witch they gasped"Seriously who are you"I said witch i saw one cry then ran off followed by another"Um cover I think they know you"Slet said"Well I dont know them so ya lets head back to base"I said and headed back to base(ouch cover really didnt have to be that mean)

time skip 6 months)

I regained most of my memory and I healed alot since that incident but that one wolf would not stop telling me who she is and who i am "Im sorry I dont know you go away"I kept replaying in my head over and over"HEy man whats got you down"I heard Shelp say"Its nothing Shelp"I said and walked over to the SUV because we got a call that another bank was being robbed and at least 100 robbers and alot of them had rockets so we had to go and stop them witch to my luck wont be possible because we dont have that many dogs so ya"Well lets go get these mutherfuckers"Slet said"Look Cover I know you had a hard time but that one girl says she knows you why dont you give her a chance"Shelp said"Why I dont know her"I said"Well she says she knows you"She replied"Fine if we make it out of here alive Ill talk to her"I said and we waited for some back up and thye soon arrived but we were at leats down 30 dogs so we would have to work double time"Okay guys well have to go floor by floor you got that"I said and they all agreed witch we did but when we got to the last floor the robbers saw us and started shooting at us witch then the cops opened fire (Hostages were on top floor) and all us dogs were stuck because they had robbers covering eachother one shooting at us and the others shooting the cops"I knew this wouldnt work"I said

About 4 hours passed and the robbers ran out of ammo so they got thier rockets and prepared to fire"NOW'I yelled and we all pounced on them witch they fired before we knocked them down and the cops came in and arrested them but we had one dog down Slet"SLET"I yelled but it was already to late he was dead"No no NOOO"I yelled"Dude its okay hes in a better place"Shelp said as they picked his body up and carried him to the SUV"We lost a good dog"I was told by Lake"Cover"HE said and i looked at him"YOur going to take his place you got that"He said witch i barked in comfirmation"Wow thats nice NOT"I yelled out the last part and had tears rolling down my face"Hey Cover quit crying its okay"Kelpt said comforting me"He was a good friend"I said and we were then told to get in the SUVs and we did and headed back to the station where we buried Slet and witch I then wouldnt talk to anyone but then Shelp reminded that I had someone to speak to"Fine"I said and headed off to the direction where I always bump into that girl

Then I was tackled after 20 mins of walking"Ugh why do you tackle me"I said"BEcause"She said"Look im not in the mood but how do you know me"I said

**LOL well in the next chapter youll see how she knows him but alot of you already know but anyways this is where i felt like stopping we lost a good dog may he rest in peace and well there you go chpt 3 4 will be out soon sos duns worry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol heres 4**

Humphreys Pov

"You still didnt answer my question miss"I said and pushed her off of me and sat down"Well you gonna talk because if you aint im out"I said"Fine fine"She said and she tells me about my past(Derp reason why hello lol bascically like the movie anyways)"Really now"I said not buying it"Now do you believe me"She said"Nope"I said"What!?"She said"Its hard to belive any of that"I said"Please humphrey you got to believe me"She started tearing and finally said fuck it and kissed me witch then brought some memories and she was about to run away until i spoke with my head swirling"Kate"I said then passed out and heard"HUMPHREY"

4 hours later

"Where am I"I said and I got up still in a daze"Your at the Station"I heard someone say so I look around to see it was Kate"Howd you get in here"I said"I was let in"She said smiling"Oh wheres Garth"I said getting on my feet"Outside"She said"Oh"I said"So humphrey you remember"She said"I guess"I said"Great can you come back to jasper"She asked"No"I said witch made her sad"Why not"She said"I live here now"I said"Please humphrey im begging you"She said"Look if you dont like it that i want to stay here then why did you come after me"I said witch she stayed quiet"Exactly now if you excuse me we got some people to catch"I said as we were called into the SUVS"but humphrey"I heard her say before I got in the SUV and headed to the bank robbery witch only had 3 people so me and my team got them and then we headed back witch that mission took at least 40 mins

When we got back I saw Kate still their"Why are you still here"I asked"Because"She said"Leave"I said"I want to be with you"She said"If you do then dont ask for me to go back"I said"FINE"she yelled"okay then"I said and gave her a hug witch she sorta cried"Well this outta be good"I thought"Come on Mrs Alpha Alpha"I said witch casued her to suddenly laugh"SO your now an omega in this place"I said"Wait im no omega"SHe said"Oh really "I said playfully"You calling me an omega"She said playfully"Yep"I said"I can prove im no omega"She said"Okay then attack me"I said"Fine"She said and attacked me witch when she pounced on me"Ha see"She said"Ya no"I said and made her do a backflip when i pushed her off"OH so now your an alpha"She said"Actually im the chief here after"I said and put my head low"The other chief died"I said with my head low"Oh im so sorry"She said"Well anyways what are we gonna do with the others"I said"I dont know"She said"Oh I know"I said smiling"What"She said"Theyll join us in this training facility"I said"We could use some recruits"I continued"Ill go ask them"She said and she went outside to ask them witch they said yes but cando didnt want to so he went home and told eve and winston what they were doing and they actually approved"They said yes witch cando went back and told them what we were doing"She said and the others came in"Hey Coyote"Garth said"Hey now whats with the insults Barf"I said witch made him mad"Okay you little"He was about to finish but I kicked him into the corner and laughed"Ya ya I know but I aint that old timey omega before"I said"Okay trainging starts tomorrow you got that and yal be having others as well"I said and went to the room where my team sleeps and fell asleep

Next day

I woke up to hear the trainer yelling at the trainies to get up and i did the same with the other dogs(lol)"Okay dogs time to get up"I said and got the trainees up(wtf)Then i took them all out to the training round where I saw Kate and them"You know since were dating doesnt mean im going to take it easy on you"I said"I know"She said smiling"Okay everyone start doing excersises(Ums idk how police dogs train so ya lol everytime they go to train ill skip it lol) "Okay people thats it for the day"I hollered since it was almsot dark"You guys sleep here tonight"I said telling Kate and them"Okay"They all said

They trained for about a couple of months and then training was over

1 year later lol

**well thats it for this chapter hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

Lol anyways heres the next chpt

Well a year passed an now garth Lily Kate Hutch are now trained dos and none of them complained but lily since she was an omega

Humphrey Pov

"Well now that trainings over itll be work from now on"I said"What"Everyone said"I was k"I was about to finish"Come on "I heard Jake yell and we got into the SUV and headed"Great another bank robbery"I said getting annyoied because its yet another bank robbery like come on people stop it your gonna get caugh anyways"Come on"I said as we all hopped out and headed to the side of the building to yet again capture them"Oka"I was about to finish until we were caught up in a net"BOSS WE GOT THEM"Someone yelled and someone laughed evily into a megaphone"WE GOT YOUR PRECIOUS DOGS NOW GIVE US WHAT WE WANT OR THE DOGS AND PRISONERS DIE NOW"The dude yelled and they got what they wanted after 4 hours they shot near us so the cops gave them what they wanted since tear gas didnt work they had gas masks and smoke gerndades didnt work since they got heart beat and heat scanners so they took us with them and I tried to get out"2 years in the force and im not giving up yet"I said nawing on the net witch it did give in but it wasnt enough to break free soon we were at a base and we were thrown into some sort of cell"FUCK"I yelled but i searched for a vent and found one"Dum mutherfuckers"I said getting it loose"Come on"I said and we snuck out but i went back inside to catch or not them out and the police were smart they had a gps signal underneath the car they took"Okay pounce"I said when i got inside and to my suprise my whole team pounced on them"Thats teamwork"I said then the police showed up and arrested them and we got the day off the next day so when we headed to the station it was indeed dark and we all went to sleep

Next day(wink wink)

I woke up early and so did kate"You never wake this early"She said yawning a bit"Care to walk"I asked"Ya sure"She said and we took a walk outside and around town we did stay out there for a long time until we went ontop of a roof to watch the sunset"Beautiful isnt it"Kate said"I guess"I said then she kissed me"You know i thought Id never get to be with you again after you ran i was really devastated"She said"Well its okay now"I said and i kissed her

Guess you know what happens next XD

anyways after they did that they headed back to the station where the gang asked where they were at"We were out walking"I said"Okay then "Shelp said and we went to bed

**Srry for the short chapter im as well working on another they keep popping in my head so ya **


	6. Chapter 6

I think this will be it for this story yep srry if you didn't want that but this is the last chapter and yes they will have pups and I may start a part 2 witch may go on a little bit longer but ya maybe

Humphreys pov

It has been a couple of days or weeks but what surprised me the most was that kate was indeed pregnate so I decided to retire from my duty of chief and to be truthful all my team members quit as well and they wanted to come with me to my real home. So when we got there everyone was indeed extremely happy. I got a lot of hugs and welcome home our omega leader.

When we got to the Alpha den I introduced my team to the leaders Winston and Eve witch they happily accepted them into our pack. I as well told them that kate was pregnate and Eve did flip out saying you got my baby pregnate and she was in fights but I calmed her down saying when she got pregnate we wanted to come home and stay or at least maybe. We as well found out that lily was pregnate and we were happy for that as well. As that day passed on I was asked what I did when I was gone I indeed told them and they were astonished on how it went.

So a couple of months pass and Kate and Lily had there pups Kate had 2 and so did lily

Kates pups Genders F F

Lily F M

Ill do the desc of the pups in the next story so it looks like I will do a part 2 after all anyways

It was great from on til now but as well winston and eve passed there leadership onto me and kate my team got use to the area but we did go back to the station every once in a while and work there but it was amazing but the trainers did not hesitate or keep us they let us go and we still had our collars on so if they need us well be on the way or so.

But now it's the present

Well if you want to look forward to part 2 anyways hope yal like and wait or something


End file.
